091014session
languidLachesis (GM) So. The group of you have assembled in what remains of Mari's room. What do? Tethys we have rotocraft? languidLachesis (GM) Mari does. I don't know about you shitlord. ;D Tethys :o Erisio how many does it seat? Tethys my mom had one Vyllen But your mom is DEAD Kolena Your mom didn't *have* one. She got *killed* by one. Tethys close enough Kolena Your dad was piloting it. Presumably it was the base's. Or his. Tethys well fuck if i know where my dad is dude languidLachesis (GM) I'm sorry for your sub-par upbringing tethys Vyllen My dad's dead :D Tethys its okay, i dont believe in parents. Kolena "So....what do we do now that we're here?" Kolena's voice is quiet. Vyllen "Fuck man... I don't even know." Erisio "Sh-Should we open the window? Go outside?" Mari Just to make sure, the rotocopter is on the roof, yes? Tethys "| Assess the situation, and then go outside. |" languidLachesis (GM) Yes, Mari Sorser "Let us make haste then, time is money." Erisio Melnia walks over and opens the window Mari Mari fixes her goggles in place. "Alright," she says briskly. "If we are all here, we should get going. Kolena, why don't you ride up front with me?" Kolena "Oh, uh..." Kolena looks surprised at being addressed. "...okay." Mari She goes to the window, sticking her head out to get a look. languidLachesis (GM) Things are much as they were. Blossoming Cherry trees surround your bedroom. Tethys Tethys looks too. Kolena Kolena takes a moment to admire the scenery, captchalogging a fallen blossom as she does. Erisio Melnia steps to the side. "Shall we g-go?" Tethys "| Okay, it looks safe. Just a bunch of trees. Let's go, but be on your guard, we don't know what threats could be out there. |" Tethys opens the door and steps out. Erisio Melnia nods and follows languidLachesis (GM) Tethys, which door are you opening? Tethys The one that goes outside. languidLachesis (GM) What do you mean? Tethys I heard talk of it in the mumble. languidLachesis (GM) Is that in character? Vyllen Which one goes outside? Tethys To... open a door? languidLachesis (GM) Most of Mari's room was decimated by a wrathful tub Mari "That would be my closet, Tethys," Mari says with a sigh. Kolena "Wiggler, don't plunder. It's rude." Tethys "| Oh. Uh, nice closet. |" Sorser Sorser grins. "I had no idea you were so infatuated with fashion, Miss Nagisa." Erisio Melnia sighs at the nonsense and climbs through the window to the outside Vyllen "Ahahaha" Tethys Tethys turns a bit blue and goes out the window, hooks at the ready. Sorser Sorser follows, equipping his Robberclobber. Vyllen Vyllen follows as well Kolena Kolena follows out the window. Mari Mari carefully slips out the window after Kolena. Tethys "| Oh, right, and I was told about an interesting process called 'Alchemy' by Lily, which would allow us to make cool stuff or something. But we should get a move on first. |" Mari Mari look back at the outside of her room, trying to get a good look at her baby atop the roof. languidLachesis (GM) your baby is still there, mari, Railgun and rocket launcher still shiny and new. Sorser "Impressive ride, Miss Howard, I must say." Mari Mari grins in relief. "Yes, it is." She scans the building for a ladder up. languidLachesis (GM) roll notice Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 Kolena Kolena looks a little uncomfortable. Her last Rotocraft trip was not a fun one. Tethys Tethys grins. Her last Rotocraft trip was, indeed, a very fun one, and she is looking forward to the next one. languidLachesis (GM) You can't seem to find a ladder, but there is a conveniently placed tree you can climb. Kolena "Do We Know Where We Are Going? That Seems To Be A Thing That Would Be Helpful To Know Before Setting Out." Tethys "| Maybe we should scout on foot first, and then if we find any trouble run the hell away and shoot the trouble with big rotocraft guns. |" Mari "No. We'll decide where to go in the air," Mari says calmly. walking up to the tree. She tries to hoist herself up. languidLachesis (GM) athletics Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) is anyone else going? Tethys yes Kolena Kolena will. languidLachesis (GM) That's enough mari, you get to the roof easily athletics then Tethys Tethys shrugs and grapples up. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Erisio Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) there you go Erisio Melnia looks up worryingly before hoisting herself up, trusting herself to not look down Vyllen "I'll be down here, on lookout or something." Sorser Sorser is going to use "I've run the numbers" and calculate which branches to climb Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Tethys "| Vyllen, we're all getting in the rotocraft now. Come on up. |" Mari "Get up here, idiot. You don't want to being wandering alone," Mari calls down from the roof to Vyllen. Vyllen "Bluuuuugh." Vyllen oggles the tree. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Kolena "Wiggler. Could You Not Use Your Chain Dealies To Give Them Something To Climb?" languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen manages to tree himself Tethys "| Climbing a tree is not a difficult matter. |" Kolena She looks down at the others. "It Is Possible That Our Remaining Teammates Are Not Quite So Athletic As You And I." Tethys "| We're all in the tree. It's fine. |" Mari Leaving the others be, Mari opens the rotocopter's door, slipping into the pilot's seat and putting on the headset. She is grinning ear to ear. Kolena There's not a ladder or something on the roof, is there? That could be lowered? Sorser He straightens his suit and tie with minimal heavy breathing, "Nothing too difficult." Vyllen "Fuck, that, noise." Tethys Tethys gets situated in the Rotocraft, possibly going to stand by the opening if it's one of those helicopters that's always open and people can stand at the opening and totally look out and it's so cool. Kolena Vyllen is still stuck in the tree, right? Vyllen N...no? Am I? Kolena Oh, I thought LL had said you had treed yourself. Tethys no, he peed himself, big difference Vyllen Oh. Right, have a literally become tree, or did I make it up? Tethys we have spent 45 minutes climbing a tree languidLachesis (GM) you are stuck halfway up the tree Erisio Melnia offers a hand out to help Vyllen Tethys I will shoot him with my grappling hook and pull him up. languidLachesis (GM) If you want to try and find a ladder on the roof, roll investigate. Tethys, roll strife Tethys Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Vyllen, Tethys just fired at you without warning Tethys "| Pulling you up. |" Kolena "Wiggler! Next Time Perhaps You Might Consider Shooting The TREE." Sorser Sorser is going to look for a ladder after the fact, in case they need to get down again. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Vyllen "Alright, an earlier warning would have been nice I GUESS!" languidLachesis (GM) Sorser you find a ladder near the edge of the roof. Vyllen "Or maybe I could have continued climbing, like a functioning troll Tethys Do I roll strife to retract it or is that already done Vyllen I don't even know " languidLachesis (GM) it's done Tethys kk "| You were taking too long. Get in the craft, please. |" Sorser Sorser coughs and points to the ladder. "Just so you all are aware, there is the ladder. Right there. Seriously." He says as he climbs into the rotocraft. Mari "Would you all stop fooling around and get in?" Mari calls. She is fiddling with the controls impatiently. Vyllen Vyllen is now craft. Erisio Melnia seats herself Kolena Kolena sighs and situates herself in the shotgun seat as per Mari's earlier offer. She looks for the safety straps and begins adjusting them. Tethys Tethys grapples herself to the top of the opening so she won't fall out while on badass lookout duty. Kolena The top of the opening where the rotoblades are? Mari Mari begins to go through take-off procedure, strapping herself in and checking the lights. She studies the control panel, refamiliarizing herself with where everthing is. Tethys no just the top of the doorway Mari "We all in?" she calls without looking back. Kolena "Wiggler! What are you doing? There is no way that's safe!" Tethys "| Well it looks cool. |" languidLachesis (GM) Mari, you ready for take off? Kolena "Get In A Seat And Strap Yourself In This Instant." Tethys Tethys sighs and takes a seat, strapping herself in. "| Fiiiiiiiiiine. |" Sorser Sorser is strapped in and kicks his feet back leisurely. "Let us ride, Miss Howard." Erisio Melnia is strapped in and has been since she sat down Mari "Indeed." Mari starts the blades, humming for a moment in tune with them, before gently pulling back on the stick. Vyllen Vyllen, as stated previously, is Craft. And by craft I mean he is safe and secure. languidLachesis (GM) The rotocraft takes off like a dream, nearly silent as it rises over the trees. Can I get a notice from everyone looking out the windows. Kolena Rolling 4dF ( ) = 0 Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 Erisio Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Vyllen Rolling 4df ( ) = 0 languidLachesis (GM) Tethys, Melnia, Sorser, you notice a parade of figures proceeding towards a central shrine. They're all wearing red. Erisio "U-um guys?" Tethys "| Hey, there's some action going on down there. A parade of some sort, and a shrine. |" Sorser Sorser looks at the parade and rolls his eyes. "Tacky." Tethys "| We should investigate. |" Kolena "Hmm. If This Is Like Any Other Video Game, We Can Probably Assume That Any Event Taking Place In A World The Players Go To Is Taking Place Largely For The Player's Benefit." Erisio "Or misfortune..." Mari "Hmm?" Mari breaks off her humming for a moment, noticing the figures in red. "Oh! Yes, let's follow them." She steers the craft after them, still staying high in the air. Erisio "Should we land and check it out?" Tethys Are there parachutes in the craft? Kolena "True. But Misfortune That The Player Was Intended To Face." Vyllen "I wonder... Do the not us people of the game have matrixbods too?" Kolena Kolena's still talking somewhat quietly, and having trouble making eye contact with people, but she's getting less terrified of speaking in front of them. languidLachesis (GM) as you guys approach the shrine, give me another notice Kolena Rolling 4dF ( ) = -2 Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 Vyllen Rolling 4df ( ) = -1 Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Erisio Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) Tethys, you notice a figure in a green Kimono darting between the buildings of the shrine. It appears to be a troll, who glances up at the helicopter before vanishing beneath the cover of the trees. "Rotocraft" sorry Tethys "| There's someone down there! |" "| Like a ninja or something, in a green kimono. Looks like a troll. |" Kolena "What, Like An NPC? Or A Refugee From The Base?" Tethys "| Are there any parachutes in this thing? We should investigate swiftly. |" Erisio "Are you sure? I don't see anything... these flowers are just so p-pink..." Sorser Sorser is playing solitaire on his lap. "I'm sorry, what now?" Tethys "| I can't see them any more, they went into the trees. |" Vyllen "All that sex rots your thinkpan." Tethys "| Shh. |" Erisio "Mari, should we land?" Mari "I don't want you jumping out of my craft again," Mari says to Tethys. "Who knows what you might set on fire." Mari circles the shrine, trying to get a look. Tethys "| Hey, I did a lot of good that day. |" Kolena "'Set On Fire?'" Kolena gives Tethys a look like "What did you do THIS time?" Tethys "| Don't worry, it's old news now. |" languidLachesis (GM) There appear to be a few places you could land - the center of the main plaza, in a clearing outside the shrine, or on top of a bluff overlooking the scene. Tethys "| We should totally land right in the middle. |" Mari "I think we should take a look before blundering in," Mari says distractedly, turning the craft towards the bluff. Kolena Kolena nods at Mari's comment, giving Tethys a severe look. Tethys Tethys sticks her tongue out in return. Mari Carefully, Mari sets the craft down, leaning back in her seat afterwards, as if reluctant to leave. languidLachesis (GM) The craft settles gently into the grass, and the door opens automatically. Erisio Melnia exits, happy to get out Tethys Tethys jumps out. Sorser Sorser climbs out and smoothes his clothing. Vyllen Vyllen exits Erisio She immediately picks up and captchalouges a few petals. so pink... Tethys Tethys looks towards the shrine, watching to see what's going on from this new vantage point. Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Kolena Kolena unstraps and gets out, stretching her legs as she follows the others. languidLachesis (GM) People seem to be heading for this shrine, which is decorated with round lanterns, and fluttering papers, all inscribed with prayers and seals of protection. You also note that people are carrying small boxes in their hands. Even the children. Though everyone moves in a slow, stilted manner, each motion identical to everyone else's Tethys "| Looks like they're all going to the shrine to pray, and inscribing stuff for protection. Dunno from what. And everyone seems to be carrying small boxes, too. Though they're... walking kind of weirdly, like a bunch of robots all connected by hivemind. |" Vyllen ".. Interesting." Erisio "What an interesting culture, I wonder what they're praying for" Mari Mari finally unstraps herself, coming to look with Tethys. "Hmm. We might want to get ourselves some boxes if we do not wish to stick out too badly." Tethys "| Well, from the look of the inscriptions, protection. |" "| Good idea. |" languidLachesis (GM) can i get another round of notice? Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Erisio Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Vyllen Rolling 4df ( ) = 1 Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Kolena Rolling 4dF ( ) = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Tethys and Mari, you both see the figure in green standing on top of the roof of the main shrine, leaning against one of the carvings on the roof. They seem to be observing you, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Tethys "| Green ninja is back! Loo- Shit, they're gone. |" Erisio Did you mean Mary? Kolena "Are You Sure This Green Ninja Even Exists? Maybe Your Eyes Are Playing Tricks On You." Sorser Sorser raises an eyebrow. "Is the heat getting to you Miss Nagisa?" Erisio "N-No, I saw it too... I think" Kolena "Oh? All Right Then." Tethys "| No, I definitely say them. They were looking at us. And then vanished in a puff of smoke. Just. Like. A ninja. |" languidLachesis (GM) No It's Mari, and Melnia to prevent confusion Erisio oh languidLachesis (GM) oh i did mean Melnia tho lol Tethys "| Watch out for ninjas people. We could get jumped at any moment. They probably have like, plus twenty stealth. |" languidLachesis (GM) not mari Erisio oh oki languidLachesis (GM) i got switched around with who got a high enough score Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes, his blackjack still readied just in case. Vyllen "Do you think they have some bullshit game powers too, making them like... Super ninjas?" Tethys "| Probably. |" "| Let's get back in the rotocraft and get closer. |" Erisio "No no, we shouldn't get back into the thing, let's go d-down and investigate" Tethys "| Uh, yeah, you wanna scale this bluff? Go ahead. |" Vyllen "Yeah, let's investigate." Mari "Before we do anything, doers anyone happen to have any wood?" Mari asks, already looking around for a nearby tree. Kolena "This Is Hardly A Daunting Bluff, Wiggler." Tethys "| I know, but some of us could barely climb a tree. |" languidLachesis (GM) Not only is this bluff not daunting, but you can clearly see a walking path to take you into town. There are nearby trees Tethys "| I'm thinking about the team here. |" Sorser "Walking is also an option." He points to the obvious path. Erisio "Sorser is right" "Let's... go?" Sorser Sorser gives an Aubry Plaza-esque look the the camera. Tethys "| Yeah, well... |" Tethys coughs. "| Why do you need wood, Mari? |" *looks into the camera likes hes on the office* Mari "Look, if someone will cut down a tree, I will do my best to make a few boxes for us," Mari says exasperatedly. "If everyone else has them, so should we." Kolena "Hmm. Yes. That Makes Sense. When In Troll Rome, Do As The Troll Romans Do." Tethys "| Does anyone have an axe? |" Kolena "I Did Not Think To Bring Mine." Her voice is deadpan, her face saying "Why would I have an axe?" Tethys "| Well, we can't just cut down a tree without an axe. |" Kolena I don't suppose our sprites followed us? Tethys "| Unless these are really weak trees. |" languidLachesis (GM) DeanDad is here. Tethys Tethys dragonkicks a tree. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Kolena Ah, okay. I was thinking maybe Glissamom could go all Goemon on it. Tethys I'd like to use a fate point for +2 to that. Erisio "Do we have to cut down the trees? Like... don't we have... or yeah. kick a tree. Just do it" Tethys Using the aspect 'Don't Tell Me What To Do' because dont tell me trees cant be kicked down languidLachesis (GM) haha Tethys ill kick a tree i dont give a fuck languidLachesis (GM) you can knock loose some branches Kolena "Crafting A Box Without Tools Will Be Difficult Even If We Manage To Find Lumber, Though, Will It Not Mari?" Tethys I'd like to kick the tree again. With enough kicks, it may eventually give in. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 Sorser "Here's an idea. Perhaps they have some IN THE TOWN." he says and points to the path again. Vyllen Could I try a life roll to use Lifey bullshit :o Kolena "Yes....I Liked The Idea Of Having Our Disguises Prepared Before Entering, But I Believe That May Be Difficult With Our Current Equipment." Erisio Melnia will sigh and use rapport to get Tethys to see reason and STOP KICKING A TREE Tethys "| YOU ARE MY BITCH, TREE. |" "| Yeah okay. I'm done. Let's just go into the shrine. |" Erisio "Ok good, let's go" Melnia heads down to the path Kolena Kolena sighs. "I Apologize, Sometimes You Have To Just Let Her Get It Out Of Her System." languidLachesis (GM) Tethys, as you yell, and continue to kick the tree, everyone else roll notice. Kolena Rolling 4dF ( ) = 1 Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Vyllen Rolling 4df ( ) = 0 Erisio Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Mari, Melnia, and Kolena You see a cluster of the red robed figures have stopped on the nearby road. They are watching Tethys with blank expressions. Tethys Tethys kicks the tree again. "| Hah! That was misdirection. Take that, tree! |" Kolena "Perhaps It Is Time To Attempt Diplomacy?" languidLachesis (GM) You quickly realize they are dolls, or mannequins, they're dead eyes only reflecting light off the black lacquer. Kolena "Well That Is Troubling." Are they moving? languidLachesis (GM) Not at the moment. Mari "Hmm. Tethys, leave the tree be." Mari slowly leaves the others, approaching the figures to get a better look. "Do you understand me?" she calls to them. languidLachesis (GM) When you speak, Mari, all of their heads immediately turn to face you, directly. Tethys "| Fiiiine. You win this time, tree, but I'll be back. |" She captchalogues a few branches and follows Mari. Mari Mari stops a few feet away. "Alright, you can clearly hear me. If you understand what I am saying, could you please nod?' she asks. Vyllen "That happened." Tethys "| Woah, Mari, cool friends you've just made over here. They're a bit creepy. Maybe we should beat them up. |" Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes at Tethys' suggestion. "Right, because you certainly proved your mettle against that tree." languidLachesis (GM) The dolls nod in unison, except the smallest, who looks to be modeled after a small human girl of three or four. She opens her tiny mouth, and whispers something. Mari Mari nods slowly. "Excellent." She comes a few steps closer, kneeling in front of the small doll. "Could you repeat what you said, please?" She asks in a low voice." languidLachesis (GM) Mari, roll athletics in advance for this Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 The small girl opens her mouth again, and you can see the tiny joints allowing her speech. She whispers, "Gisei." And pulls a hand out of her robe, attempting to stab you with metal-tipped fingers. Thankfully, you manage to avoid it. Tethys "| I said we should've beaten them up! That little cunt almost stabbed you! |" Kolena "I Take It These Are Not Friendly NPCs." Mari Mari scrambles backwards on her hands, pulling herself way as fast as possible. "Damn! Damn, damn, damn!" She gets back to the others as fast as possible. Tethys "| Let's have a royal rumble, right here, right now! |" Sorser Sorser readies himself. "Wonderful... There goes our chance at civility" Kolena "Should We Fight? Or Flee?" Tethys Tethys shoots the little girl doll with a hookshot. Kolena "If We Fight Them and Win, We Might Be Able To Use Their Outfits To Disguise Ourselves For The Purposes of Infiltration." Tethys do roll strife? languidLachesis (GM) yeah Tethys Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 You manage to hit the side of her face, leaving a deep gouge in the wood she is crafted from. Tethys "| Hah! They're made of wood! Fuck you, trees! |" Meouet TC @ TA: You fools. languidLachesis (GM) if you guys want to go to combat rounds roll athletics Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 ( ) +4 = 5 Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Sorser Rolling 4df ( ) = -1 TA @ TC: who is this? languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Sorser (( sorry that should be TA @ TC: 777 who is 7his? 777 Meouet TC @ TA: Think before you act. languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 kolena! You're up Sorser TA @ TC: 777 while I apprecia7e your unwarren7ed advice we are in 7he middle of a si7ua7ion here 777 Kolena Kolena summons up her years of dance experience to try and prepare to leverage her DANCER'S GRACE in the next exchange with an enemy. Rolling 4dF+4 (Athletics) ( ) +4 = 5 Meouet TC @ TA: Maybe you should See your way out of it. Kolena Then moves closer to the enemies. languidLachesis (GM) Tethys Tethys FLYING DRAGON KICK. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 Tethys And putting born bodyguard on Mari instead of zoning. Sorser TA @ TC: 777 if 7his is who I 7hink 7his is you should really work on your sarcas7ic barbs 7hey are unbecoming of a busybody like yourself 777 languidLachesis (GM) She manages to sidestep your kick easily, Tethys Kolena "The Dolls Are Quick, Tethys. Do Not Be Reckless." Meouet TC @ TA: Believe it or not, I'm actually trying to help. Tethys "| They are trees! Trees can be tamed with my feet! |" Mari What does Born Bodyguard do? Tethys i can counterattack if you get attacked Kolena "They Are Enemies We Do Not Yet Know The Capabilities Of. Goodness, What Did They Teach You In Bodyguard School?" Tethys "| TO DRAGON KICK. |" languidLachesis (GM) Okiku turns her head around on her neck, to an unnatural degree, regarding Tethys cooly. "Ichi." Roll Will, Tethys Sorser TA @ TC: 777 such a dras7ic change in demeanor from before. if you wish 7o be of assis7ance, being vague and hin7y is less 7han helpful you know." Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) You feel a growing sense of unease. Mari Tethys "| Whoa, you're one creepy little girl. |" Meouet TC @ TA: Useless. You should try to See what you can. It may save your lives. Well, not yours. but you've made your bed. Mari Still breathing heavily, Mari decaptoges her wrench but does not raise it, simply studying the small doll for a moment, trying to figure out how it works. languidLachesis (GM) Roll investigate, Mari Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) You can't seem to puzzle it out just yet. Sorser Sorser Sorser recaptchalogs his PDA and turns to the dolls, doing his own study attempt. languidLachesis (GM) roll investigate Sorser Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) You can tell that this child-doll is of much higher craftsmanship than the others, her joints nearly invisible. Kolena So the other dolls aren't engaged in combat? Only Okiku? Sorser "The smaller doll appears to be well-crafted. Almost too well-crafted... I suggest we focus on where its joints would normally be." Sorser is going to swing at the doll's arm if he still has an action left. Kolena "Are They Actually Alive, Or Is There A Craftsman Or Puppetmaster Involved? It Sounds Like This One Would Be Especially Precious To Their Owner If They Are But Objects." languidLachesis (GM) no, he doesn't Tethys "| Damn, really wish I still had that molotov cocktail. |" languidLachesis (GM) Kolena, it is your turn Kolena Kolena attempts to nimbly maneuver behind the doll, to set up a FLANKING position around her. Rolling 4dF+4 (Athletics) ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) You manage to get behind the doll. Kolena I'll give my free invoke of FLANKING to Tethys. As I am keeping the doll distracted while Tethys makes her attack. languidLachesis (GM) Tethys? Tethys Tethys will attack okiku with a kick again, aiming for the joints and using that flanking invoke. Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Tethys "| Eat cleat, bitch. |" languidLachesis (GM) Okiku raises the box before her, letting it take the hit. It bursts in a shower of splinters and blood, before your foot connects with her jaw, knocking it aside. Kolena Oh my. Blood? languidLachesis (GM) Blood. It's now stained the front of her robes, and is covering her hands and face, and the grass beneath her feet. Tethys "| What the fuck. |" Kolena What color is the blood? languidLachesis (GM) Dark red. Kolena "Is That Your Blood, Tethys? Or Was This Thing Carrying A Box Full Of Blood For Some Reason?!" "No....That's Not Yours." Tethys "| Yes, this red blood is mine. All mine. |" languidLachesis (GM) Okiku moves her mouth, and her jaw swings and snaps back into place as she does so. "Ni." Tethys and Kolena, roll will. Tethys that invoke thing was a great idea. you should all load me up with invokes lmao Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Kolena Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 Kolena, Tethys, you both can choose, take mental stress, or leave combat with Okiku. Tethys Mental stress. languidLachesis (GM) ok you take 3 Kolena Leave combat. languidLachesis (GM) ok kolena you'll have to roll will to reenter Kolena "Ack! What The Hell!" languidLachesis (GM) as this doll is FUCKING CREEPY Kolena Kolena falls back. languidLachesis (GM) Mari? Mari "How interesting. What a cunningly made robot." Mari circles the small doll for a bit. "Or are you a cyborg?" she asks, looking at the all the blood and the remains of the box, trying to see what is inside, if anything. languidLachesis (GM) Roll investigate Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) It looks like the remains of a frog Sorser Sorser Can Sorser use his Seer of Doom skills to find out what the hell is up with this thing? languidLachesis (GM) Roll Doom Sorser rolling doom with "I've Run the Numbers" Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Sorser decides to try Meouet's advice and tap into his DOOM powers. His eyes widen as visions begin to seep into his head, his eyes rolling back as he begins speaking in his normal, non-douchey voice. "Shut it up... Shut the doll up. It'll just get worse if we don't shut it up and shut it up soon." languidLachesis (GM) kolena Kolena "And how are we supposed to shut it up?" Tethys "| Kick the SHIT out of it's mouth! |" Kolena "I suppose that's worth a shot." Kolena attempts to use DECEIVE to perform a feint, making the doll think it will need to defend itself against her, without actually having to enter its square. Rolling 4dF+3 ( ) +3 = 5 As in, creating an advantage called CLEVER FEINT languidLachesis (GM) That counts as reentering combat with the doll roll a will Kolena Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) you try but can't overcome your fear of the doll. Tethys Tethys Kick the shit out of it's face. Going to invoke 'Second Generation Imperial Bodyguard' because I'm totally bodyguarding the shit out of my friends by fighting this thing. Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 7 Specifically, the jaw part of it's face. Not like the eyes. languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Tethys, you knock the jaw loose again. Kolena "Wow. Those Were Both Powerful Kicks And Other Than The Jaw Being Lose, The Thing Seems None The Worse For Wear." "Perhaps We Have Bitten Off More Than We Can Chew." languidLachesis (GM) Okiku opens her mouth, and the jaw rotates back into place. "San." Mari, Tethys, Sorser, Roll Will Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Sorser Rolling 4df ( ) = 0 Mari Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Tethys "| Goddamnit, stop doing that with your jaw! |" languidLachesis (GM) Okay, it's a mental stress attack. So, take the commensurate amount as you are terrified of the doll. Tethys pls guys advantages Kolena Yeah, I don't think we can brute force our way through this one, GA. =P I imagine that either we're supposed to be running, or this is a puzzle boss. Tethys DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO languidLachesis (GM) Mari Mari Shivering a bit, Mari tries to recall everything she has ever studied about automatons, trying to think of any vulnerability she might exploit. Lore roll? languidLachesis (GM) Lore, then Mari Invoking Aspiring Mad Scientist. Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) most automatons have a central control unit. Either somewhere inside them, or on their person. Especially one as complicated as this appears to be. Mari "Okay," she manages to get out. "I think there might be some sort of control unit for this machine. Try and focus your attention on anything which might seem important, instead of the jaw." languidLachesis (GM) Sorser? Kolena "And Yet....Its Creepy Voice Is The Most Dangerous Part Of It, Thus Far. It Seems To Have Not Employed Those Claws It Attacked You With Since It Attacked You." Mari "Perhaps what remains of the frog? Assuming that is what is in the other boxes, they must be important." Tethys how many dolls are there other than okiku? Kolena Another question you might ask yourself is "Why aren't they assisting Okiku?" It is likely significant. Tethys duh Sorser Sorser's eyes roll back forward as he grinds his teeth. "It's being controlled somehow..." he says tentatively drawing closer. He is going to go ahead and stomp the remains of the frog. languidLachesis (GM) There are 3 dolls other than Okiku. They seem frozen Roll strife Sorser! Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 languidLachesis (GM) You hop about madly, completely missing the frog bits on the ground. Sorser, give me a notice. Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) As you look up, for a moment, you'd swear you see your mother in a pair of purple derse pajamas, watching you disapprovingly from amid the branches of the tree Tethys was kicking. A stray breeze moves the branches, and she's gone. Kolena? Kolena "Perhaps These Other Dolls Will Have The Same Control Mechanism? I Can Search Them." Kolena checks one of the frozen dolls and looks it over for a control mechanism, frisking it / searching it over and rolling INVESTIGATE. Would the GRACE advantage she gave herself earlier count if I say that she is using the speed and agility it grants her to investigate it especially quickly without sacrificing thoroughness? Mari Hang on, this computer is about to reset. I should be back in about 10 minutes. languidLachesis (GM) Sure kolena why not ;) Kolena Rolling 4dF+1 ( ) +1 = 1 +2. So 3 for my total effort. languidLachesis (GM) You don't find anything on the outside of the one you manage to search on your turn. Tethys Tethys Can we self compel? languidLachesis (GM) no Tethys Tethys is so outta here, realizing it's futile. "| I'm gonna go get a tactical advantage, guys. |" She runs off to hide behind the tree from earlier, and leaves combat. "| Protect me, tree! |" languidLachesis (GM) Ok. Kolena "Wiggler Might Have The Right Idea. I Did Not Find A Control Mechanism On This One." languidLachesis (GM) Okiku, realizing no one is in combat with her, kneels on the ground, and begins licking up the blood and wood chunks. Kolena "Well That Is Both Interesting And Horrifying." Tethys "| Hey, guys, we should get in the rotocraft... And blow them to bits! |" Kolena "What Would Be The Point Of Destroying Them If They Are Not Chasing Us?" Tethys "| Oh. You have a point, I guess. |" Tethys comes back over. "| Hey, dollchick, are we cool now? |" Sorser "Y..yes let us not spend... any more time then necessary around these things if that is alright." languidLachesis (GM) Okiku stands, reaching into her sleeve, and pulling out another box, which she clutches close to her chest. Kolena Have the other puppets started moving? languidLachesis (GM) Not yet Tethys "| Okay, I'll take that as a yes. Who are you? Why'd you try to stab Mari? Why did your box explode in blood? And, what's up with your frozen posse? |" languidLachesis (GM) They seem to be waiting for something. Kolena "I Am Curious As To Whether They Would Begin Moving If I Were To Take One Of Their Boxes For Further Study. But I Am Afraid This Would "Draw Aggro" As They Say In Video Games." Tethys "| Maybe they don't speak English/Alternian. Does anyone know Japanese? |" "| Or Troll Japanese. Either would work, I guess. |" languidLachesis (GM) Okiku sighs and turns her head away from Tethys, her hair flipping over her shoulder. "Kudaranai." She proceeds to the walking path, and the others follow. Sorser "I believe we were just insulted." Tethys Tethys follows them, and pulls out her phone to use google/troogle translate. "| Hey! That's not very nice. |" "| I'm *talking* to you here. |" Kolena "Wiggler. Stop." "You Are Being Reckless Again." "We Have Survived A Conflict With An Enemy That Was Outside Our Weightclass. Do Not Provoke Another." Sorser "Miss Nagisa, maybe you should not insult the menacing wooden doll things. Maybe you should find another tree to pummel. languidLachesis (GM) She continues beneath a large, ornate set of torii gates, painted a brilliant red. Tethys Tethys keeps following. Kolena "They Do Not Seem Hostile To Most Of Us If We Do Not Provoke Them." "Perhaps It Is Safe To Simply Follow. Though It Might Be Wise For Mari To Take A Position Removed From The Dolls." Tethys "| So I'm just gonna follow you, if that's fine with you. |" "| You should really invest in some guards outside these gates. The trees might siege your little town place. |" Sorser He rolls his eyes "Wonderful, now she is planning fortifications for them. Do you know interior design as well?" languidLachesis (GM) Is everyone following, or just Tethys? Kolena Kolena is following, but she is keeping an eye out for any hostility. Tethys Tethys is following and chatting at the doll. Kolena In fact, I'd like to roll Rapport to create an advantage of "KNOWS HOW TETHYS THINKS" to be prepared for damage control in a situation in which Tethys screws things up. languidLachesis (GM) sure Kolena. Kolena Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Tethys um, excuse you languidLachesis (GM) have an advantage bb Mari Mari is following as well, studying the way the doll moves intently. Sorser Sorser follows if only to ironically act as a diplomat languidLachesis (GM) As you enter the plaza, you notice the dolls appear to move in groups of varying size, though each group has a doll that seems to be in 'control'. Okiku and her clutch approach the steps of the main shrine, which are covered in offerings. Roll notice. Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 0 Kolena Rolling 4dF ( ) = -2 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Tethys someone use a fp id do it but i ran out T_T languidLachesis (GM) GJ BB Kolena "A boss doll surrounded by several attendants in each case. Perhaps that is significant." "The boss doll is perhaps the only one with independent thought?" Tethys "| And the only one that tries to stab maids of space. I hope she's not like, racist against space people. |" Kolena "I Wonder If There Is A Puppetmaster Controlling The Boss Dolls As Well." LL, Kolena's knowledge of fairy tales might include fairy tales from the hidden Weeaboo tribe, or Japanese fairy tales for that matter. Could she make a Lore check for any memories of situations like this in them? Mari "Though I doubt we could have managed it, I do we wish could have incapacitated the doll," Mari says in a low voice. "I would dearly love to open one of these up an see how they tick." Kolena "It Might Also Be Helpful To Have One Of Those Boxes To Study. They Are Clearly Important." languidLachesis (GM) The dolls place their offerings at the steps of the shrine, which appear to all be boxes. I'll give you all another chance at notice because i am a generous god. Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 Kolena Rolling 4dF ( ) = -3 Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 Kolena Jeez. Tethys Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Kolena The odds of three - - - 0's in a row is quite low, too. Tethys totally pulling the team here guys Kolena Maybe I should also roll Light to try to be a Lucky Charm for my team at some point. ^_^ languidLachesis (GM) Amidst the boxes, you see a small pile, where someone has placed a delicate ceramic jar, a cluster of flowers, a single bright green moth, and three little mochi. Kolena Rolling 4dF+1 (Light) ( ) +1 = 2 That's an attempt to place an advantage of LUCKY CHARM on Kolena for someone else to use at some point. languidLachesis (GM) ok Tethys Tethys points. "| Hey, that's pretty. I want it. |" She captchalogues all of the things. languidLachesis (GM) You all get to enjoy the view of Tethys taking these offerings from the temple. Kolena Kolena invokes KNOWS HOW TETHYS THINKS to smack Tethys's hand before she can take them. "No!" languidLachesis (GM) roll strife with the bonuse Kolena bonus* Tethys "| What? They're just dropping shit here. |" Kolena Well not if I have to Strife against Tethys I won't! Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Tethys i concede or whatever it is languidLachesis (GM) tethys roll athletics oh ok You concede Kolena smacks you Sorser Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 Tethys "| Kolena, you're so mean. |" Sorser Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 5 Kolena "You Don't Just Walk Into Someone's Stronghold And Start Taking Things That Are Clearly Items Of Some Sort Of Reverence!" Tethys "| Those little ice cream things look so tasty though. |" Kolena "Perhaps It Would Be Wisest To Leave Any Stealing That Needs To Be Done To The Party's Rogue?" languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, you feel a sudden weight drop in your stomach. Something horrible, that literally has a miasma of doom, is nearby. When you instinctively look up, in that direction, you see your mother, in a green kimono, watching you from the shadows behind the altar. You blink, and she's gone. Kolena "...Not That I Am Any Master Burglar, But I At Least Have The Wisdom To Know When NOT To Steal." Tethys "| It's not stealing. They just dropped all of their crap here for anyone to take. |" Sorser Sorser winces in pain as he drops to his knee. He grimaces at the sight of his mother. "D...don't... touch the shit Thys... you fuckin' idiot..." Kolena "This Is Some Sort Of Temple Or Shrine. It Is Almost Certain That These Are Some Sort Of Offering." Tethys "| Fine, gosh. |" "| Maybe we should put offerings down, then. |" Kolena "Maybe. Perhaps We Should Ask One Of The Leader Dolls." Tethys "| When in Troll Rome, and such. |" "| Hey, dollchick that we fought, should we be putting stuff down too? |" Kolena Kolena facepalms. Sorser Sorser facepalms Tethys "| Why are you all facepalming? You just told me to ask the leader doll. |" Mari Mari carefully places her face in her hands, cradling it. Tethys "| I dunno her name, she didn't even say it. |" languidLachesis (GM) Okiku ignores Tethys, walking over to Mari, and offering her hand. Kolena Kolena's on guard against Okiku attacking Mari again. Mari Mari regards the hand for a moment. "Please do not try and stab me again." She takes it lightly. Tethys Putting Born Bodyguard on Mari again, if that dispersed. languidLachesis (GM) She nods. "Aoyama wa matteimasu." Tethys Can I google that in character, to collect information? languidLachesis (GM) ahem: "Aoyama wo matteiru" my japanese has been corrected. If you can manage it, Tethys Mari "Alright? I think." Mari sighs. "I don't suppose you speak anything other than what sounds like Japanese. Could you take me to someone who can speak as I do?" languidLachesis (GM) Okiku pulls Mari towards a pair of iron bound doors. Tethys googling is pretty difficult with these big man hands languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, take a free doom roll. Sorser Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) I'll give you your result in a minute, Sorser who is following Mari/is mari going in? Kolena Kolena will follow. Tethys "| She's waiting for some 'Aoyama', which is a blue mountain. Or a samurai. Or, a neighborhood. Trollapedia isn't quite sure. |" Sorser Sorser follows hesitantly, looking around the alter for signs of his mother again. Tethys Tethys follows too, tapping away at her phone. Kolena "Perhaps I Should Have Brought Mother With me. Perhaps She Would Speak Japanese If She Is Part Samurai Now." Tethys "| You say perhaps a lot. |" Kolena "That Is Because I Do Not Immediately Assume The First Thought That Enters My Head Is The Correct One, Wiggler." languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, as you approach the door, you have a sick feeling that you shouldn't enter it. The other's can, but it's not safe for you." others* bluh Tethys "| Well I do that because shut up. |" "| Shoot first, ask questions later. |" Sorser Sorser hesitates for a moment with a chill going down his spine. "I... I think I will... just stay out here. I will uh.. make sure NPCs do not attack the rotocoptor." Tethys "| Okay, have fun standing out here doing nothing, loser. |" Sorser He scowls, "Yes, try not to punch any more trees Miss Nagisa." Tethys "| Hey, how do we know this game isn't just a clone of Minecraft? I totally could have been doing the right thing. |" Kolena Kolena rolls her eyes. Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes. languidLachesis (GM) So, the group of you enter the doors, and the doors close behind you. Sorser You feel a sense of intense dread after you watch the doors close Sorser He eyes the door with caution as he watches it close, a pit sinking in the bottom of his stomach. "Fuckin' creepy." Meouet A cloud of smoke appears before you, a hand tightly grips your arm and twists it behind your back as you feel a blade press to your throat. Someone is behind you. Sorser "Woah woah!" he says raising his hands openly in non-agression *free hand Meouet "Sorser Piraya" the voice growls. It sounds slightly familiar. Sorser His eyes widen a bit, "Well... this is... quite a greeting..." Scarlet Meanwhile on the Ark... Scarlet watches on the projector. "Hehehehhehe." Meouet The blade, you recognize if you can look down a bit... is a large cleaver. It is being pressed more into your throat. A little more and it may break the skin. What do you do? Sorser Sorser is going to try and negotiate using Sliverbeast's Silvertongue. rolling rapport with a +2 if that's alright Meouet Invoking I Will Not Be Swayed By Your Male Agenda for a +2 Defend. Scarlet sure Sorser Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Meouet Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 6 Scarlet Scarlet chuckles. "Rilset, darling, do you ship this like I do?" Rilset "Dear, I ship whatever it is you ship," Rilset says, lying upon the floor and watching the screen. "Though I admit, other people's relationships matter little to me." Scarlet Scarlet nods and decides to ship it. /roll 4df+12 Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 9 can i get wills you too two* Meouet [ http://i.imgur.com/kJ08CNV.png ] Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Sorser Rolling 4df ( ) = -4 Scarlet HUEHUEHUEHUE languidLachesis (GM) You both gain the aspect Shipped with Sorser/Meouet You can either take the appropriate amount of mental stress or develop feelings for each other. Sorser Sorser is taking blackrom feelings for Meouet all the way to the bank. "Ohhh... Miss Piraya... I had no idea you could wax so calignious for your semi-paradox offspring. You are filthily depraved and your powerful forearms do nothing to dissuade my feelings for you. I must contest the we become kismesis immediately, as is proper when one has a knife to their future lover's neck." Meouet Meouet coughs a little bit and the cleaver wavers. Would you like to take damage? A lovely green line to take home? Sorser Sorser takes the lover's mark willingly and gratefully. Rilset "Hmm. I find my interest in this ship growing, love," Rilset says, watching the screen intently. Meouet "I've not come here to fulfill your sick fantasies. If I can find you here, remember that the Oracle could find you a thousand times easier." Scarlet Scarlet scratches Rilset's scalp affectionately. "It's quite nice." Sorser "After this, I would not dream of hiding from such a worthy advisary in the battlegrounds of black romance." Meouet "Or the Oracle could go after Lily." "You were warned. You CONSISTENTLY fail to use whatever wits have been left to you. Of all the things you could have attacked, you just sat there and let your teammate destroy the most important thing here." Scarlet I think that's where we'll stop huehuehue Meouet :> Sorser :< Scarlet feel free to have downtime rps bb tell lily i need alog ;)